


Take me Home

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nobody is Okay in this, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Steve finds himself drugged and trapped in a room with someone his captors call the Soldier.This is a sequel to my other Captain America fanfiction "Take me whole" but it can be read separately.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take me whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729691) by [Loptr_GodOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire). 



> I'm finally starting to post the highly demanded sequel and don't worry there will definitely be a second chapter, maybe even more if the demand is there.

He woke up slowly as if he was dragging himself out of a lake, his clothes heavy and soaked with water. He was unable to move his head or limbs.

Something wasn't right.

Steve opened his eyes and tried blinking away the blurriness that kept him from making out any details of the situation that he was in. It didn't work. He could only see the vague shapes of metal bands around his arms and upper body.

He tried tugging at his restraints but his limbs refused to cooperate. They must have drugged him…

Since there wasn't much else to do Steve focused on his surroundings. Perhaps if he knew who his captors were it would be easier to find a way out of here.

His sight was still hazy but he was pretty sure the walls around him were naked concrete. On the other end of the room was a black rectangle that could have been a door. 

None of that was helpful. However the air surrounding him was humid, bordering on cold so perhaps that was a sign that he was underground, or that was because he wasn't wearing any clothes. 

Why wasn't he wearing any clothes?? 

Steve’s mind went wild with all the possible reasons that his captors wanted him naked and none of them were good. Especially as an omega there were a number of unpleasant techniques that could be applied to get information or whatever it was they wanted from him. Steve felt sick at the thought. 

Not that this was the first time he had been faced with this possibility, after all there was a good reason why normal omegas hadn’t been allowed in the military during the war. But he had had a great squad that looked out for one another and a very protective alpha. 

Now he was alone and vulnerable.

Steve shook his head, he had to focus. None of this would make his situation any better, plus there was probably a team out there already searching for him.  
He just wasn’t sure how long it would take them to find him, because the total absence of any noise besides the ventilation system suggested that he was in fact pretty far away from any civilization.

-

It felt like hours had gone by but in reality it couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes because the drug was still just as effective as it had been when he woke up. Because of that it was hard for Steve to see what was happening but he could hear someone open the door, followed by three people entering the room.

Steve wanted to ask them who they were and what they wanted but his throat was so dry and his tongue way too heavy.

Luckily the person closest to him stared speaking anyways.

“Already awake Captain, I’m impressed,” the voice was unfamiliar,” Let’s hope your body absorbs the second shot just as fast, shall we?” That sentence was followed by a sharp sting in his left arm that could only stem from a needle.

Almost instantly warmth spread through his veins - which felt nice in the cool room - but Steve could feel his heartbeat in his throat and he knew his situation had just gotten a hundred times worse. There had always been cases of people using the natural functions of omega bodies to hurt them people, either by making them submissive against their will or by using drugs to make them more likely to agree to sex.

This however was on a whole another level.

Within seconds Steve could feel his body temperature rising followed by the familiar sting between his hips as he rapidly went into pre-heat.

A cold hand, covered in a latex glove, gave his upper arm a pet. “Now that’s what I call a fast response,” the voice from before said.

“How long until he is ready?”

Pierce! The shock felt like a hit to the gut but there was no mistaking that voice. God what was going on? Who else was involved in whatever this was?

Steve was so occupied with his own thoughts that he barely caught the other man saying something about “leaving the Soldier here to speed up the process” and “maybe an hour”.

What really snapped him out of his very dark theories was the heavy door falling shut followed by deafening silence. Except this time the silence was different from before. 

The third man was still in the room and breathing quite loudly. His alpha scent filled Steve’s lungs, heavy, musky and weirdly comforting.

The scent was still dulled by the other man’s clothes but the oncoming heated made Steve way more sensitive to that kind of thing and god it also made him a little hard.

Shit.

He gathered all his strength to lift up his head to get a better look at the other person. At least his vision was slowly clearing up with each passing minute.

Still it was difficult to see who the other person was since half his face was covered by a black mask and brown strands of hair falling into his eyes. The most striking feature however was the man’s left arm which seemed to be made out of metal and was adorned with a red star on the shoulder.

He too was restrained but by a chain so he could move closer if he wanted but not close enough to actually touch Steve. He was a prisoner too.

“Who are these people,” Steve rasped, desperate to get an answer. 

The man didn’t reply. He didn’t even look at Steve or well he did look at Steve but it was the kind of look that you gave a glass of water after a walk through the desert, not a person.

The blond shivered involuntarily and the first warm drops of slick leaked out of his hole.

The man’s eyes widened almost comically at that and his chest heaved as he drew in a deep breath.

Steve wished he had the strength to at least press his legs close but his muscles still weren’t responding and he was still restrained.

“Tell me where we are,” he tried again, louder. His throat hurt like hell from being so dry.

This time the man actually looked him in the eyes but that was the only reaction Steve got.

Great. 

The blond took two steadying breaths and tried to shove the arousal in the far corner of his mind. It wasn’t working too well and his concentration got completely shattered by the loud rattle of the chain as the alpha moved.

Steve snapped open his eyes as the cloud of pheromones practically suffocated him. Suddenly the alpha was much closer.

He eyed Steve’s body as if he wanted to jump him right now.

At first the blond scowled in disgust, he had always hated alphas who saw omegas as nothing but tools for breeding but then the other growled and that went right to his dick. Good, strong alpha, Steve’s mind supplied very much not helping.

Still he couldn’t really deny that the other man looked well-built and more than just healthy but the worst part was that he kind of smelled like Bucky and that got Steve going more than anything else. 

He could have gotten a new partner if he wanted; there were tons of good alphas that would love being Captain Americas mate, especially nowadays were being a strong omega wasn’t an issue anymore. However Steve was interested in none of them because all he could think about was Bucky, his mate.  
Now this guy wasn’t Bucky, he couldn’t be, but he was similar enough for Steve to actually want him.

All right no that was probably more the drug speaking than anything else. 

By now the other man’s breath had become ragged and his erection looked about ready to burst out of the tight fabric of his pants. God that guy’s cock looked huge…Steve swallowed down a whimper.

“You two seem about ready to make some babies.”

Both Steve and the other man startled at the sound of the voice because neither had noticed the other people come back.

The doctor shot them an amused look and opened his mouth to make another comment but Pierce interrupted him by clearing his throat.

“Right, sorry,” the man positioned himself between Steve’s legs and put on a fresh pair of latex gloves,” let’s check if you’re actually ready then.”

Steve flinched as two fingers slid into him, not because they hurt, that was impossible considering that he pretty much lay in a small puddle of slick by now, but because they were cold and he didn’t fucking want them there.

The doctor ignored him and instead pushed further inside. The alpha snarled and the chain rattled dangerously.

Calmly the man pulled his fingers back out and turned to Pierce to say:” Everything feels all right and well you see the amount of slick for yourself, he isn’t going to get any more ready than this.”

Pierce ran his eyes over Steve’s body, his face neutral. “Good,” he stated then,” get someone to untie the Soldier.”

So they didn’t want information. Steve shivered. They just wanted to get him pregnant.

Technically he didn’t dislike the idea. It had always been his dream to get a little house with Bucky after the war and perhaps start a family.  
Now the issue was that this alpha wasn’t Bucky, no matter how much he smelled like him, and that this was a goddamn hostage situation. So even though his body was shivering in anticipation Steve’s mind hated everything about this situation.

Before Steve had gotten any closer to coming up with an escape plan though two men came in and removed both his and the alpha’s restraints.

Normally that would have been a really dumb idea but when Steve attempted to jump the two men and run all he managed to do was fall of the table. Then before he had any chance to get up the door was already locked.

Steve cursed loudly and pushed himself up into a sitting position just to come face to face with the alpha. 

Without thinking Steve gathered all his strength and punched the man right into his face before blindly scrambling out of reach. He knew what would happen as soon as the other got a hold of him and he would fight as long as he could. Perhaps even long enough to regain his full strength and beat the guy.

To Steve’s surprise though the alpha did not immediately try to follow him.

Instead the man stayed the way he was, crouched down, holding his cheek. The mask lay somewhere at the other end of the room, it had to have fallen off because of the punch.

Steve decided to use that moment to continue to try and escape but then the other raised his head and looked at him.

Steve froze in place and he could have sworn that for a moment his heart stopped beating. 

“Bucky?”

He had told himself that it was impossible, that the familiar scent must have been as trick to get him to cooperate or something but he would recognise the goddamn love of his life anywhere. Sure Bucky’s eyes were dull and his cheeks had gotten hollower but that was unmistakeably him.

Or at least someone who looked a smelled exactly like him… What if this was a clone of some sort?

“St…eve?”

The other’s raspy voice tore him away from these thoughts.

Bucky still hadn’t moved from the spot where Steve had left him but now he looked more tense and utterly confused. The look that he regarded the blond with told Steve that he may have known his name but wasn’t truly recognising him.

There was no way that this person was actually Bucky…

“Impressive, isn’t it? All the brainwashing we did on your poor poor mate and he still remembers your name,” Pierce’s voice came from somewhere through a speaker.

“Why would I believe any of that,” Steve shouted back,” Bucky has been dead for decades.”

“Don’t lie to yourself now Captain. The scent, the connection, it’s all there,” Pierce responded calmly,” Plus any other alpha would have jumped you by now.”

Pierce was right. Steve hated to admit it but he really felt drawn to the other the way that one only felt drawn to their mate...god help him his legs almost started spreading on their own accord.


	2. 2

Slowly, since he wasn’t sure if the other might try to attack him after all Steve reached out towards him. Bucky’s skin under his palm felt warm and the beard stubble was rough under his fingertips.

“Do you have any idea who I am,” Steve asked, trying to ignore the way his body tingled at the touch of skin on skin.

The other man looked up at him and Steve’s stomach twisted at the sight of these familiar eyes looking at him like a complete stranger.

“You’re my mate,” the other said but it sounded uncertain like he was afraid of a negative reaction.

Steve’s heart fell into a million pieces and the pain of losing Bucky welled back up threatening to swallow him whole.

“So you feel it too, huh?” Steve chuckled but it sounded hysterical. This whole day felt like one crazy dream; getting captured and drugged by Hydra, being forced to become a broodmare for them…finding Bucky.

He still couldn’t believe it. Yet everything in his body agreed that this was not only a great alpha who he should mate with right now (yeah that was definitely his heat talking), no all his instincts told him that this really was his mate.

“Yeah,” the other said and Steve had almost forgotten what he had asked but then the alpha shuffled closer and carefully put a hand on his mating bite. Okay well it wasn’t even his whole hand, more like fingertips tracing over the small scars, but Steve froze and his breath stuttered.

For a moment he stayed tense but then all that melted away and he leaned into the touch with a soft whine, it felt so right. Without another word the other took Steve’s hand and placed it on his own neck, just underneath his messy brown hair.

Steve’s eyes went wide, that was Bucky’s mark, no doubt about it. He had traced it thousands of times and it felt exactly the same as it had all those years ago.

“Bucky,” he said, his voice cracking on the familiar nickname as the reality of the situation hit him like a sack of bricks. Somehow Bucky had survived and Steve hadn't even looked for him once in all these years.  
“I’m so sorry,” for a moment all thoughts about mating were forgotten and he pulled Bucky into a tight hug.

Now it was the alpha’s turn to lean into his touch and warmth like he wanted to crawl inside of Steve and hide from the world.

The speakers crackled as they came to live again and Pierce said: “Soldier, get on with it we don’t have all day.”

Suddenly it was like Steve was holding a rock as Bucky went tense all over.

“You know what happens if you fail to comply.”

Now Steve had no clue what Pierce was talking about but the panicked sound that escaped Bucky’s throat was telling him all he needed to know.

“Hey,” he gently nudged his mate’s cheek so he would look at him,” Hey it’s okay. Take me, do want ever you need to do, it’s fine, I promise.”

Bucky’s lips twitched and Steve could smell the other’s arousal and still he winced:” ‘ don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve smiled, it was a sad smile. “You could never, I want you Bucky, I love you.”

Now that seemed to break something inside the other.

“Steve,” Bucky said and this time he sounded so much more like himself,” Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Steve placed a kiss on his lips, impossibly soft,” I’ve always wanted your pups and I know this isn’t ideal but god I need it so bad.” The end of his sentence took on a downright desperate note. Wow ‘not ideal’ who was he kidding, this was like the worst time to conceive a child but now that he was over his initial shock his heat was back full force it seemed.

Bucky swallowed hard before he nodded and put both his hands on Steve’s waist. Then he leaned in for a real kiss open-mouthed and with the kind of desperation that only a man who thought he would never see his love again could feel.

Steve didn’t waste even one second before he wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and chanted his hips up against him. A hot gasp dropped from his lips when his flushed dick rubbed against the rough material of the other’s clothes. Right, clothes, damn it. Steve used both his hands to tear at the annoying fabric and it seemed the first drug had worn off because it gave way almost immediately.

“God, please Bucky, need you,” he was already reaching for his mate’s now exposed cock but Bucky was faster. Only a moment later he had Steve on his back with his legs shoved apart, presenting his dripping hole.

Bucky gave him one last look to make sure this was okay but his dick was already rubbing though the slick mess between Steve’s cheeks and he would have probably consented to almost anything right now.

It only took one slow roll of the alpha’s hips and the tip pushed past the slick, twitching muscle.

Steve’s head fell back and his lips stretched in a soundless moan. It had literally been a decade and his body still took the stretch of his mates thick cock with ease as if he belonged right here inside of him. 

Bucky felt it too, the hot, fuzzy warmth in his whole body and a bunch of other sweet things that only Steve could evoke in him. Not to mention that the tight slick around his dick was like a tiny piece of heaven all on its own. He gave a single, slow roll of his hips.

It worked wonders, melting even the last bit of tension from Steve’s body. They were still surrounded by enemies and Pierce was probably getting off on this but he couldn’t help it. His Bucky, his mate was back and he was holding him and god Steve loved every second of this.

“C’mhere,” he murmured and guided Bucky’s head down for another kiss. His lips were still just as sweet and welcoming despite the cold that now lingered beneath his skin and even Steve’s heat couldn’t chase away.

Bucky tightened his grip and Steve gasped at the dull pain that the left hand caused but then he curved his back suddenly gasping for a completely different reason. That gorgeous dick was pressing right up against his sweet spot and he helplessly arched into each trust. 

“God, Buck, yes just like that,” he moaned and spurred on by that his alpha slammed into him real hard.

It was perfect, Bucky was fucking him so good, getting right up in there and Steve almost started sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure.

“ ’re gonna get me so pregnant, damn,” by now his words were more of a slurred mess but Bucky understood him anyways.

He leaned over to suck at Steve’s mating bite, earning another full-body shiver before he purred and dug his teeth in. A breathless, choked-up sound made it past Steve’s pretty plump lips and then he was clamping down on that cock, trying to milk all that cum from him. 

Bucky winced but still kept snapping his hips up into him. “Not yet darling, sorry,” he managed, voice strained.

Frustrated Steve jerked in his grasp and then he clenched down again, this time intentional. “Please, alpha, need it.”

Bucky grit his teeth. His body was hot all over and each trust caused the tension in his loins to build and build but he couldn’t come.

“Bucky,” now it was merely a whine and Steve looked so miserable because his body was still aching for a load and all his alpha could do was keep trying.

After another minute or so of frantic, angry fucking Bucky slowed down and then stopped altogether. Steve, his sweet fella, was flushed and panting and seemed even worse than before. And still he gently touched Bucky’s face and asked him if he was alright, god he really was the best.

“I can’t,” he managed, voice shaking.

Steve sat up as much as that was possible at least worry creasing up his beautiful face. “Can’t what, Bucky?”

He helplessly gestured to where he was still buried inside his omega. His throat felt too tight to speak. Steve hid his disappointment well but Bucky knew it was there even when he told him that it was okay.

“I,” Bucky swallowed, forcing down that lump,” I can use my fingers it won’t be the same but-“

“Are you two done or what’s with the chit-chat,” Pierce’ voice cut through the room in a way that made them both tense. Okay well Bucky wasn’t just tense his hand was trembling as he reached for Steve’s. 

Overcome by a sudden wave of protectiveness Steve pulled Bucky closer against him and glared up at the camera. As soon as he did that the hard line in Bucky’s shoulders softened. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Steve murmured, tearing his gaze away from the camera as he kissed the mess of brown hair on Bucky’s head,” Here let me help you.” He used both his hands to gently push the other down onto his back. 

The blue in Bucky’s eyes was almost swallowed up by black as he looked up at Steve. They used to do it like this during the war because even in bed Steve was always trying to prove something. Not that Bucky had ever minded his beautiful, eager omega taking charge.

“Do you remember,” Steve’s voice was low as he braced his hands on Bucky’s chest and carefully lifted his hips. 

All he got from Bucky was a nod followed by a helpless whimper. Now that made a warm wave of affection swell in Steve’s chest, as horrible as all this was it was so good to have his Bucky back alive and enjoying himself.

Oh and he had missed that dick too especially like this when it was able to reach up all the way inside of him. God he loved this position. Steve sank lower, pressing their hips together, eager to be as close to his mate as possible. It was only then that a line appeared between his brows and he let out a little hiss of air.

Bucky’s hands were on his hips immediately, warm and comforting. “You okay?”

“ ‘s been a while,” Steve slurred, rocking his hips instead of taking time to adjust like the stubborn son of a bitch he was.

“You haven’t…?” Bucky hesitated, unsure whether he wanted to know if Steve had found someone else.

But the blond already shook his head with a small smile. “ 'course not.”

Bucky’s heart felt as if it was going to burst. His Stevie, his mate, had been true to him all these years… God he wouldn’t even have blamed him if Steve hadn’t after all he must have thought Bucky was dead after he was gone for, fuck, he didn’t even know how long it had been. He really didn’t deserve someone so perfect.

“Oh Buck,” Steve’s voice was soft, as if he was going to break and then he wiped away a tear from Bucky’s check that he hadn’t even noticed was there.

Bucky smiled up at him and tried to blink away the wetness in his eyes. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to cry, emotions were for real people. 

Steve noticed too late that something was seriously wrong. He had been caught up in his own euphoria about having his mate back and the overwhelming need to finally get a load inside of himself.  
But Bucky had fallen too quiet and when Steve looked down his face was closed off and stoic, like a mask.

“Buck, what’s wrong,” he asked, panic creeping into his voice when he didn’t get a response. He needed to stop moving he realised but his body literally ached with need and he couldn’t and oh my god he really was the worst person to exist…

“Soldier,” Pierce’s voice cut through the air like a knife,” Your task isn’t completed.”

It was as if an electrical current was shot through Bucky’s body when he suddenly tightened his grip on Steve’s body and snapped his hips up into him.  
Before he had any chance to recover Steve’s vision went white with pleasure as his alpha kept up the pace. It hurt and he knew something wasn’t right but his primal side kept him right where he was, taking it like a good little omega. This alpha was taking care of him there was nothing to worry about.

No.

They needed to stop, find a way to get out of here. 

It was all that Steve could think about as his body succumbed to the wonderful alpha dick, fucking him in all the right ways. His orgasm was bittersweet because the reasonable part of his brain told him to fight it but it was so good just feeling his mate again that he couldn’t breathe and oh my god he was going to have Bucky’s babies and they would be happy again.

It was only when the fog of arousal cleared from his brain and the steady thrusts began to seriously hurt that Steve understood how wrong he was.

His mate’s breath came in sharp pants and the look on his face made it very clear that he wasn’t having a good time.

Finally freed from his instincts Steve scrambled off so fast that he lost his balance and landed on the floor.

“Get back on him, don’t stop until you’ve finished,” came Pierce’s order only a second later.

“No, Bucky, you don’t have to,” Steve told him.

There was a beat, a moment of dreadful anticipation but then Bucky backed down and turned away from him.

He looked so small, almost fragile despite all his muscles and that intimidating arm and Steve hated himself for causing this. 

But he didn’t even have time to think about what to do when the door opened and Pierce along with 5 people in full gear burst in.

Bucky didn’t move and just tried to curl in on himself, disappear. He knew he would be punished anyways he had failed the mission.

Steve on the other hand tried to disarm one of the guards but he was still in heat and easily overpowered by the others. He fought tooth and nail, bit, kicked and hit at whatever part he could reach but it was useless. It had been forever since he had felt his weak and his stomach turned when he realised that there was no getting out of this.

And yet the worst part was seeing Bucky like this. It was as if his best friend, his mate, had been replaced by a stranger. There used to be nothing that kept them from saving each other’s idiotic ass and now he just sat there like Steve didn’t even exist. What had they done to him?

“Alright who wants to tell me what is going on here,” Pierce sounded like a teacher talking to his students who had just broken the classroom window and it made the hairs on Steve’s neck stand up.  
“Nobody?”

Bucky turned around but he stayed on his knees and refused to make eye contact, even with Steve. “I am unable to full fill the mission’s goal.”

Pierce stepped closer eyeing Bucky critically. He was still hard and flushed and glistening with Steve’s slick.

“I don’t see any problems here.”

Bucky swallowed and shifted clearly uneasy. “I…can’t.”

Pierce slapped him across the face and Steve flinched in sympathy at the loud sound of the impact. However Bucky didn’t move or react at all really.

“Can’t what,” Pierce asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

“I can’t cum,” Bucky managed.

There was another slap and Steve yelled at Pierce to stop but all that did was earn Bucky a kick in the side and Steve a gun to his head. He really was in no position to make demands he realised as the cold metal was pressed against his temple.

“That’s a lie,” Pierce snapped,” You filled up Agent Rumlow like it was nothing.”

Steve’s heart stopped. Rumlow? How in the hell had they caught Brock?

He only realised he had said that last part out loud when Pierce and a couple of the other’s laughed. “Still haven’t figured it out, have you? Well I suppose it’s good to know that our agents are doing such a fine job,” Pierce grinned,” Rumlow is one of our best.”

“Our?” Steve drew his brows together. “Who are you?”

“My god you are dumber than you look,” Pierce got up into his space,” I’ll give you a hint.” His lips were almost touching Steve’s ear and his warm breath made him squirm. “Hail Hydra.”


End file.
